Summary/Abstract This project will make the model organism data and curation in the Alliance of Genome Resources ? which harmonizes and integrates information from mouse, rat, zebrafish, Drosophila, C. elegans and budding yeast ? readily available for Alzheimer's Disease (AD) researchers. This information notably includes gene function, interaction with AD associated genes; relevant models of disease, gene function and variant effect. The entire user experience ? from home page, to search, to gene and variant pages, as well as the information in each display widget and analysis tools ? will be tailored to the AD researcher. The Alliance now has about 3000 genes from six species that have annotations to AD, but this is embedded in over 120,000 genes in the Alliance purview, and thus prioritization will save time and attention, providing up to a 40-fold enrichment of information. To support an AD specific web portal, algorithms will be developed and deployed that prioritize, based on AD-relevance, information to be displayed and search results. Search of the portal will prioritize AD-relevant entities and terms. Information and the order of display will prioritize AD researcher interests. Algorithmically-generated summaries of gene function will focus on AD-relevant information. An AD-focused literature search and text-mining system will be implemented.